Ensnared
by EmpressKira
Summary: Prequel to 'Trapped'. Sabo had been so frustrated with how his parents have always been with him, the only thing he was starting to look forward to was Marco. All he needed was Marco and if Marco has his way then it would happen. MarcoSabo. Darker theme, hints of mature content.


_**A/N:: A little prequel to 'Trapped' with the help of a friend that shows a bit on how Sabo and Marco got together and sort of how things came to that point of time when they meet Ace. It's third person, but follows Sabo's perspective more. Sorry for any mistakes!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Ensnared**

If there was one thing that Sabo hated was his parents and the things they _could_ have done to make his life a bit less lonely or stress-free. They always demanded so much from him and with him graduated early this year at just seventeen, he figured they would be pleased that he got top of the class. They weren't as he got an intern job just a couple weeks out of school, his parents pulling strings and his school record helping to get his foot in the door. A lot of the people at the place looked down on him, though, being seventeen and graduated early with extra college credits tacked on made them stuck up their noses.

There was a difference between rebellious—which his parents thought—and just plain neglected and matured too quickly. All of Sabo's life filled with pushing to get the highest grade, snuffing him away from a social life unless it would help him later on—which wasn't necessary as a child. Even when that accident happened that left Sabo with burn scars and the possibility of losing his eyesight, they only got the best doctors to heal him faster, so they wouldn't let Sabo _lose his place_. It frustrated Sabo all through his years and snuck out all the time, speaking volumes since he still kept his grades sky high above everyone else. His parents wanted _perfect_ , losing that second chance when Stelly—Sabo's little brother—had died in the fire and he knew they blamed him as it comes out when they are disappointed in him for something.

Too much rests on Sabo's shoulders, trying to squeeze by in a life he didn't want to do and tries to hang onto that dream. All he wanted to be was a writer, writing books for a living or starting off in some type of literature career to get his way there. Not get stuck as some business—suit-stiff guy that overworks at the office miserably while longing for something different. No, Sabo wanted to pursue his dream how he wanted, making his own mistakes and figuring stuff out along the way.

Then, he met Marco.

Helping with a meeting once before at Sabo's office building, he met the people of the other company and that was when he met a worker that easily chatted with him as they had to wait. Most of the others talked amongst themselves, but Marco had been different as he talked with him. They talked on random things before the meeting and when it had started, he grabbed everyone drinks before being waved off, but was stopped. Marco commented on what he was there for, being readily told to learn on what the office does and Sabo was invited to view the meeting. It had been a lucky break, he sat and watched and listened in on the meeting without a word leaving him as he was just a spectator.

After the meeting, Marco stopped to talk with him once again and asked how he felt about it. Sabo comments professionally that it was a great learning experience and was grateful he was able to do that for him. Somehow in the talk, he ended up with Marco's business card and was clarified to text or call his cell phone at any time for questions or to just talk. That was just the start of Sabo's blossoming heart, finding some comfort in someone who wanted to interact with him on more levels than just business—Sabo was hopeful for a friend with Marco.

"They're annoying…" Sabo mentions while groaning and laying along his bed, happy to finally close his door after being scolded for no reason.

" _Then move, yoi."_ The answer sounds so simple to do, but it's not and makes him sigh.

"I wish I could, but I don't have enough saved up for that yet. I have only worked there for like three months, and with college on the side I barely have anything to squeeze out, let alone time to get things all set up." He mentions while pulling at the buttons of his shirt lazily with one hand, not wanting to think about how he has homework to do if he wants to be done in time for the due date.

" _No time for anything? I guess I have been interrupting that, hm?"_ The reply has Sabo tense lightly with a heavy feeling in his gut as he frowns.

"N-No, that's different. I find time to have dinner with you, it's fine." He replies, not wanting to lose this potential friendship as he wasn't sure if they were or not after a few weeks of talking on the phone and in person.

A chuckle resounds, _"Oh? Then would it be fine to squeeze in a date tonight?"_ The question has him pause, mouth opening as he tries to process what the words were meaning.

"Date?" A hum is in response, and he sits up in his bed with a half-unbuttoned shirt, heat rising to his cheeks a little. "As in… a _date_ that… that couples do?" The words linger in a whisper as he waits with teeth biting in his bottom lip and hears a small chortle.

" _What else could I mean, yoi? Am I wrong to assume you may have interest to trail down this path with me?"_ Marco asks over the phone ever stoically like usual, but it soothes Sabo as he lets a smile show with heat in his cheeks.

"Yeah… I'm interested…" His free hand moves to his chin to rub up along his jaw and let fingers move to brush through his hair. "I have to change pants because of a coffee spill, but anytime you are free."

" _Bring your homework along, you said it was due tomorrow. One of the last assignments, right?"_ The words have Sabo smile as the other had been paying attention to him and he soon flops back with fingers twiddling with his blond locks.

"Yeah, one more week after this and I will be done with the semester." He clarifies with a smile as he feels excitement to go on a date with Marco, something he didn't know he wanted until brought up.

" _I will help you study next week if you want, I don't have much going on and we could spend more time together."_ The way Marco says all that always has his heart race as he was happy that the other wanted to spend time with him, clarifying that all the time in a reassuring way.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

" _Of course, anything for you. Pick you up in thirty, yoi."_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Going on dates and spending time with Marco, Sabo couldn't express how much he was head over heels. It took only two weeks for him to be with the other and get himself dug deep in affection. Taking those praises and words fluttering in his ear straight to heart, never wanting to let go. After the semester was over, Sabo made sure to run off to spend time with his new acclaimed boyfriend, keeping that hidden from his parents of being some type of advisor for business related work. It seemed to play off well, his parents know of Marco being in business and easily ignored when he was off with the other as they didn't see it any more than acquaintances for work. That was until after a full month and a half of being together and him avoiding the thought of another year of college that his parents approached him.

" _ **He's a bad influence on you."**_

The words rung in his ears and found them scolding him further with mentions of the messages. Hearing that they had gone through his phone had him furious. Sabo could not believe they would try to forbid him from seeing Marco, lashing that it was _disgusting_ and _disgraceful_ to the Outlook name to be in relations with a man. They claimed there was other methods to get higher in the business world, making his stomach curl that they thought he was with Marco for the purpose of getting higher on the corporate ladder. No words would be able to convince them that it was more than that, to explain how he was possibly in love with Marco.

"They just don't get it!" Sabo mentions over the phone as he wonders the street in frustration after his parents gave another thorough scolding from just few days earlier, being relentless until he proved the number was blocked.

" _It's okay, love. They don't need to understand why I love you."_ The words have him stop with a warmth spreading through his body and puts a freehand to his chest as looks along the suburban street of fancy houses, no one lingering on the sidewalk and only a few lawn workers finishing up were out this late in the evening with the sky about to be reaching those oranges and pinks.

"I don't know how much they are going to ruin my life… I'm just tired of it. It's always been about pleasing them!" Sabo mentions angrily with teeth gritted and moves his free hand to his face to rub at it. "I just… I just want them to leave me alone…"

" _You could always come live with me, yoi."_ The mentioning has him let out a shaky breath before continuing along down the sidewalk with hand going back to his side.

"I wish it was that easy… If I leave my parents, they will abandon everything about me. Run me through the mud and probably drag you along. I couldn't do that to you… You have your life together and I am only use to them forcing me a direction…" He admits, not wanting to as it means he was merely used to someone controlling his life, but it was the truth. Sabo has always wanted to follow his dream, but sadly the cons out weighed the pros and could leave him with nothing but people sneering at him.

" _Sabo… do you want me to fix this?"_ The question is serious, and Sabo finds a bench to sit on finally, knowing none of the buses go through here and how it was for most to sit and chatter.

"How? All I can think is suffer for a little while longer, so I can be stable enough…" He mentions with his head going back and enjoys the calming air as the last lawn workers packed up and left for the day finally.

" _What do you want me to do, love?"_ Marco asks, having him love that about the other even more. The fact that Marco always asked what he wanted made him so overjoyed. Being able to confide in the other helped, getting support to follow his dream of being a writer. Sabo even thought of dropping from college as his boyfriend said he would help him to getting to be a writer as much as he can. It was a nice support to have, someone who actually cared about him and helping in leading him the _right_ way for him.

"I… I want them gone, Marco. To be honest, it would make things so much easier, but I know its not that simple." A sigh leaves Sabo as he closes eyes and lets himself sink into that dragging abyss. "I will just find some way."

" _No worries, love. I will help you fix this all, so you can pursue your love for writing, yoi."_ A smile finds his lips, happy that his lover would somehow help him as well, maybe be able to help get him a place small to start out and still please his parents for now.

"I… I love you, Marco." The words stammer from him, enjoying how it feels so right settled within in his chest.

" _I will always love you, Sabo. I would do anything for you."_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When Marco said it was a surprise with a blindfold, Sabo wasn't sure what he had in store as last time had been hands touching along his body. This, they were going somewhere he could hear water faintly after getting out of the car and that they were somewhere with trees and gravel under his feet. It was curious on what this all could mean as he was dragged along with a hand holding his and the other hand lingering along his back to whisper to him lovingly. All the words fluttered all the right heart strings as he trusted the other to lead him while blindfolded and was left to giggle lightly at some things said to him.

"It's a gift," Marco mentions while lifting the hand and giving soft kisses to it. "Watch your step here, love." Wood is under Sabo's foot and he is wondering if this is some type of getaway to a cabin. The steps are three together before a small porch that creaks under them and it was almost weak feeling. He doesn't feel steady, but knows Marco wouldn't lead him to danger.

Going through a door, Sabo stays quiet as he is led to the side and helped to sit down. Whispers against his lips of loving him have his heart continue to flutter in anticipation of what lays in store. Some creaking is there with the sound of something moving and muffled noises, having him tilt his head in confusion. Lips shift, ready to ask what the sound was and soon hands are lingering along his arms.

"Listen, love," the words start, having Sabo lift his head to pay attention more as Marco is standing before him. "I am going to remove the blindfold for your surprise, yoi. I want you to know I am doing this all for you, okay?" The way it sounds confuses Sabo, not understanding on what his lover was getting at, but only nods slowly. The sound of feet is there, and he notices that Marco went around the chair to behind him, feeling fingers on the top of his shoulders. A slight anticipation is there, keeping hands in his lap as he patiently waits to have those fingers up along his neck and into his hair. They hook to get the cloth and soon shift to have it go over his head easily to free his sight as his gleaming green eyes look forward. His body tenses at the sight in shock, not understanding on what he is seeing.

The cabin is a bit torn up, but holds out any elements and was more recently innovated in the years as electrical was included, no doubt a hazard with being left unattended. It's dimly lit by the sun coming through the window as it's close to dusk and Sabo can't look away from the floor just some feet away from him. A pair of dark brown eyes stare to him along with watery blue ones that show red from crying.

"M-Marco?" Confusion is showing as Sabo shifts his head, but can't move eyes away from the two people tied up securely while looking to him in pleads and confusion. A soft creak is there before hands are along his ribs and a breath tickles along his ear.

"You wanted them gone… and I said I would take care of it." The words speak lightly, Sabo swallowing thickly as he hadn't expected such a thing to be taken literal. "I want you to think, love… How much have they truly done for you, yoi? The pain not only mentally, but emotionally they put you through? Straining you to do what _they_ wanted and would ruin you if you strayed, their own so-called son." Marco's words drip like honey as confliction fills him on what to do with the situation and can't help that he still seeks comfort from the man behind him, the one who set this all up. "They don't love you like I do, yoi." It's a whisper feathered in an ear, causing a small shiver with a small whimper.

"Marco… but this isn't… y-you can't…?" The question has a light stutter, trying to wrap his head around everything before facing more forward as a head comes up next to his, lips still at his ear.

"No worries, love. I'm just getting rid of a minor inconvenience, so you can follow your dreams and I will support you. No need to worry any longer, I have you…" Fingers move to grip to sides above hips and Sabo can't find himself any reason to move. It was like he was being ensnared within vines, being coaxed into something that has such a sweet scent. The blossoming of flowers continuing to show and their thorns digging deeper into his skin as he slowly nods.

"I need you with me, Marco."

The words were enough, all that Marco needed to move away from him and gather a gas can. Sabo watched as his parents screamed behind the cloths, letting his fingers dig into his pants as he watches with shaky breaths. A part of him wants to stop Marco, trembling in place as his conscious fights him to do the right thing. Though, when Marco begins speaking more on events that Sabo had mentioned he hated that his parents did, made him falter more. The fact that his lover remembered such things and brought them to light was endearing and ever entrapping.

"For blaming him for Stelly's death," Marco was commenting in a small distaste before splashing to the father's face. "How does it feel to be forced into something you did not want to do?" The question drips with a taunting tone and blue eyes are gleaming in glee of the sight he has made. "I can't let you all interfere with my love anymore, yoi. I won't let you restrict him from his brilliance in want he wants to achieve." There are muffled noises in return as Sabo's father was shifting around in a plea and looking straight to him next with eyes squinting to get the gasoline from his face.

"You know, you never told me if you were really my father or not…" Sabo says lightly as he looks to his parents, getting a confused look from his father once he shook off some of the liquid to see. Though, he was more curious on his mother's nervous reaction before looking to her husband, who gives furrowed brows before she makes a soft whimper of guilt. "As I thought…" The words leave Sabo as he feels a little relief on that fact, somewhat thinking that after seeing an associate of the family seeming to have more resemblance with him than his proclaimed father. Stelly resembled both his parents, but not with Sabo as he knew with looks in the mirror that he had a softer appearance and his eyes had either been rare in their family line or it was someone else who gave them to him—being right on the latter.

"Go wait out by the car, love?" The tone is questioning as Marco stands with the gas can still and smiles softly to him. A heat flurries through him, enjoying that side of Marco that practically screamed he wanted to please him in any way possible.

"O-Okay," Sabo lightly stutters as he stands as his lover approaches to lean in and kiss to his cheek a few times.

"I love you more than anything, Sabo." The words bury into his heart this time, thorns never letting him go as he dips his head to meet lips chastely.

"I love you, too…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When the detectives had come to the house, Sabo had calmed his own shock down from watching the building burn with the sounds of his parents screaming inside. It weighed heavily on him, but Marco had been there to comfort him with small whispers of everything that they could do now and how much he was going to love him. No one was standing in the way if Sabo wanted to pursue writing, having Marco at his back to support him. When the investigators mentioned of nothing to be found and if anyone had a motive, Sabo could only mention that he wasn't super close to his parents' friends. He wasn't to his parents either, but he wasn't about to mention that and them get any ideas as he needed Marco with him.

After getting questioned, he was bombarded with all things entrusted to him as next of kin. Their wills had been incomplete, but by their region law that anything belonging to the parent went to their children if not listed otherwise and with Sabo as the only remaining child then he got it all. Without a thought, he sold most things and the house as he wouldn't want to pay for the mortgage. Then, using a good pass, he quit work with it being signed as a more emotionally connected trauma and wouldn't affect him later if he got a job. When they asked where he would go, Sabo said he would be staying with a close friend to him.

The first night with Marco had been full of arms gripping him in an embrace, and the following days being ever the same. If Sabo sought comfort, then he gained it easily and never felt stressed when alone in the comfortable townhome. They shared a wall with some elderly couple and they were always quiet and brought them small treats to enjoy, especially when they found out about Sabo and gave him their condolences.

When people said he looked so worn down and shocked over his parents' death, he could almost laugh at them for it. His shock derived from hearing the sounds curdling from their throats as hungry flames ate into their flesh, though Marco was slowly taking those memories away. The reports showed only charred bones left and no evidence on what could have happened. They commented of the killer being skilled and knew what they were doing, leaving Sabo to wonder on how Marco even got it all to play out, but never dared to ask.

"Are you happier now, love?" It had been almost a year after Sabo's parents' death when he got that question and reflecting through it all, he had been.

"Yeah," the whisper lingers as Sabo rests his head to a chest and tightens knees against hips. Hands linger along his back and shoulder lovingly, never getting enough of it when Marco was with him. All through the year had been filled with hardly any stress and letting everything from his past go, moving on from it for something worthier.

One hand lines along his side and down to get a thigh to grip to and rolls them over. A smile flourishes along Sabo as blue eyes dance to him in passion and can't help his hands from gripping to that face before him. Kissing to lips, he earns a hum of delight before he moans shakily as he is rocked against. Marco's hands find the underside of his thighs to soon grip to under his knees and Sabo gets his hands to grip to the crook on each side of the neck above him. Soft gasps leave him as he gazes up to take in the way his lover knows him so well and gives soft whimpers.

"Good, I will always make you happy." The whisper is to his trembling lips of delight before shifting in an arch with a gasp.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was like second nature when Marco came home with clothes a little ruffled, whispering to his lover on how everything had been so exhilarating. When Sabo had learned of this side of him more and more, there was never anything to worry about. He was careful and always came home to give him that pampering. They had even moved homes to somewhere more secluded to not be bombarded with such rushing life in the town. The decision had been made some months after the one-year anniversary of his parents' death.

Sabo had to admit he was a little lonely when home, but always anticipated the other. Only a few times he trekked along in interest, but never interrupted his lover on his work whether it was the business or his personal time. His life was full of ideas of books to write and even had some posted to a site that people use to read fiction from for people to get a feel for writing and getting practice in. Marco had been great of a support and spoiled him with practically anything he wanted. They had discussed of a possible pet for Sabo, but neither was fond of the idea of the fur getting everywhere and having to take it out or getting a litter box. Of course, there was a few other things to put in consideration on a pet that drove Sabo's mind away as he craved something different than the usual animal.

For his twenty-first birthday, Marco said he could do whatever he wanted and get whatever he wanted for that day. Of course, he took the day off, so they could venture around and spend it together with no care in the world. It easily turned into a joyride as they visited a car lot with their other car parked away from the area and sweet talked for the keys. They had planned to return it, feigning they thought it was one of those try for a day and return it as they left their other keys to them. Marco was cunning, knowing he could get away with it as he would pull out his honeyed words and intense stare that made anyone quiver.

It had been a thrill, speeding along the interstate with the top down as they knew it was out of limits of usual dealerships, but they didn't care. The whole point of the day was to have fun and spend it on the edge of whatever could happen. When they were interrupted with lights and siren going off behind them from a motorcycle, they had been disgruntled at the inconvenience. Marco easily gave a look to his lover, reassuring him that they would get out of this as the dealer probably got worried of their car missing. Pulling off the side of the road, Sabo easily watches with green eyes noticing the officer pull in front of them before getting off his motorbike and it brings this curl in him when the helmet is removed.

Dark hair is ruffled as the helmet is placed to the seat and Sabo can't help but drink in the appearance of the young male—probably his age. As the officer moves, Sabo easily follows him with interested eyes and that is caught on by his lover, but plays smoothly. As the man stops before the vehicle with his body, it shows how much he knew about the current situation.

"What can I do for you, Officer?" The question easily leaves Marco as he keeps hands where the other can see them.

"The both of you have taken this car too far off. At this moment you are considered car thieves and if you do not let us take the car back safely then I will have to arrest you." The face is stern, not falling for anything, and Sabo see the underlining of this one before him. Interest swells as he feels antsy at the thought of him wanting a pet of sorts at home, but maybe it had been something more? Could it be that he wanted someone to claim as his own as well? Possibly he was thinking their _nest_ was a bit too empty…

"Relax, kiddo," Marco starts while green eyes watch as that face shows a scowl for being called such, dark eyes displaying this fire in them. "Not everyone's out here for mass murder or world domination. Maybe we just wanted to take this car for a joy ride." The first part has Sabo smiling with trying to keep lips from going too much up at the thought on it was partially true for his lover. A hand finds the hood of the car as the Officer leans a little to give furrowed brows and from here the sight of freckled cheeks gives a cute show to the man.

"First off, I am not a _kid_ , I'm an officer." The officer starts with a clear sneering to it and shows a possibility of being mentioned as a kid quite a few times before. Sabo licks lips as he noticed the body pull back and his hand runs fingers through his hair as he looks warm for the weather, dark pants and a peek of an undershirt there probably not helping. "Second, I have every right to _arrest_ you for stealing this car. Both of you just need to exit this vehicle and going back with me to the department peacefully or I will arrest you with cuffs tight to your wrists." There is a promise lacing those words and has Sabo glancing to his lover with a gleam in his eyes and knows Marco is asking with his own dazzling blue eyes on what they should do as it was his birthday.

"Why don't you come help me, officer~?" The teasing tone lingers in the air from Sabo as he grins to the officer, feeling excitement thrum through his veins as he wanted this man. He would be _perfect_ , Sabo just knows once he gets this man tamed down enough to realize how much he was wanted by Sabo that he wouldn't have a need to go anywhere else and he knew Marco would help with any disciplinary if their new addition got out of line.

A curious gaze lingers as the officer looks to be contemplating before eyes gleam to show he was watching their actions more intently. "Get out and then I will come over, I don't trust either of you to not peel out of here as soon as I move." A sigh leaves Marco, causing Sabo to chuckle as his lover knew what he wanted for his birthday and wouldn't deny his craving.

"Very well!"


End file.
